Another Saiyan
by coolcat1
Summary: Goku and Krillin go to find what is giving off so much energy and to thier suprise they find a saiyan. She becomes best friends with Goten and Trunks. But then another monster comes but is only interested in her!
1. Finding Z

Goku flew over to Krillin's house. 

"Hey, Krillin, you ready to go?" said Goku.

"Yea, I'm coming Goku" answered Krillin.

"Where's 18?"

"She left all ready. What about Gohan and Goten?"

They started flying. They were heading to a picnic at Bulma's and Vegeta's house. 

"Goten was all ready over there playing with Trunks and Gohan went over there 

with Chichi half an hour ago."

"Oh, OK." said Krillin.

As they flew they talked about stuff that had happened lately and jokes and stuff. They had almost reached the picnic when Goku suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Goku?" asked Krillin.

"Do you feel that energy Krillin?"

Krillin stopped to see.

"Yea! It's huge!" said Krillin, "The last thing that I felt that had that much energy was... Majin Buu!"

"Yea" agreed Goku.

"Should we go see what it is?" asked Krillin.

"Hmmmmmmmmm" thought Goku, "Yea! I think it would be fun! Let's go!"

"Goku wait! What if it's Majin Buu again!"

"Krillin, it's _NOT_ Majin Buu!"

"Well... What if it's Majin Buu's brother or something!?" said Krillin.

"Come on, let's just go quickly see what it is before we go to the picnic" said Goku

"Well..." said Krillin thinking about it, "I guess so."

"Great! Let's go!" said Goku flying in the direction that they felt the energy.

They flew for about 45 minutes and then they came over a forest. Krillin had noticed that the farther they flew the stronger the energy got.

"Do you think that what ever it is, is in that forest?" asked Krillin

"Yea, I think so" said Goku.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea" said Krillin.

"Why?"

"Haven't you noticed that the energy has gotten bigger?!" screamed Krillin.

"Sure I have. I really want to meat this person! Who ever it is must be a great fighter!" said Goku.

"Goku, What if this person isn't friendly?!"

"You should stop worrying"

"I don't understand how you can be so calm all the time" said Krillin.

They flew down into the forest and continued to follow the energy. They were flying so long that they lost track off the time.

"Goku look, the sun is setting. I'll bet the others are wondering why we didn't come to the party."

"Don't worry Krillin, I can use Instant Transmission to get us back."

"Oh yea"

They kept on flying until Goku saw something.

"Krillin stop"

"What is it?"

"I think it's the person we've been trying to find."

The person appeared to be gathering leaves and putting them in a pile in a clearing. Then it laid down in them and went to sleep. Goku and Krillin walked up to the person to see if was really asleep.

"I don't know Goku. Are you sure this girl could have given off all of that energy?" said Krillin

"Yes. I think she is the one" answered Goku.

"Well what do we do now? Should we wake her up?"

"No. Let's talk to her in the morning. We can sleep here tonight."

"But my wife will worry about if she hasn't started to all ready."

"Oh come on! One night camping in the woods. I'm sure Chichi and 18 won't mind."

"It would make me feel allot better if they new we were out here." said Krillin.

"You can just tell 18 that it was my idea to stay out here, OK" said Goku.

"yea, OK"

Goku and Krillin also gathered some leaves to sleep in far enough away from the girl so that she wouldn't see them. Before they went to bed Krillin took one last look at the girl. 

"Goku, I'm probably wrong but it looks like this girl might have a tail" said Krillin.

"Really?" said Goku getting up to go see if he was right.

"Yea"

"No, I don't think so." said Goku going back to his pile of leaves.

"Good night, Goku"

"Good night, Krillin"

The next morning Goku and Krillin got up before the girl did but not much before. About ten minutes later the girl got up and started gathering berries in a wooden bowl.

"It looks like she lives out here" said Krillin.

"Hey Krillin, look, you were right, she does have a tail!" said Goku.

The girl sat down and started eating the berries. Goku and Krillin walked up to her.

"Hi! My name is Goku and this is my friend Krillin"

"I'm Z" said the girl, "I've been expecting you. Sit down and have some berries."

"What do you mean you've been expecting us?" said Krillin sitting down.

"I've herd you guys talking all morning and last night too" she said.

"We came here because we wanted to see what was giving off all of that energy" said Goku.

"Well you found me now what" said Z.

"We also wanted to ask you some questions, like why you have a tail" said Krillin.

"Why do you care" she snapped.

"Goku here had a tail too! And his real name is Kakaraot." said Krillin.

When Z heard this she stopped putting berries into her mouth and chewed them slowly as if she was thinking. She stared at Goku's face.

"Kakaraot" she said, "That name seems familiar."

"What?!" said Krillin, "You know him?"

Z didn't answer. She was still thinking and looking at Goku trying to recall his face.

"I know! You were the Saiyan that was supposed to take over this pathetic planet" said Z.

"How did you know" asked Goku

"I knew your Mother" answered Z.

"How could you have known my mother? You look like a child." asked Goku in surprise.

"More than four of the Saiyan were off the planet Vegeta when Freeza blew it up." explained Z, "They were your mother and my parents. When I was born they sent me to this planet to help you but I decided not to take it over and was obvious that you weren't going to."

"So your a Saiyan?" said Krillin.

"Well duh!' said Z.

"How come we weren't able to sense you before?" asked Goku.

"Because I just recently got stronger and I had been hiding my energy before. I decided not to for one day to see what you would do." said Z starting to eat berries again.

"Are there any more Saiyans on this planet?" asked Krillin.

"Just one" said Z, "and he's up there." 

She pointed up at someone. At first Goku didn't know who it was but then he recognized him. It was Vegeta and he didn't look happy.

"Two Saiyans on this planet is enough!" said Vegeta, "I have been trying to find this one for months! Now she can die!"

Vegeta started creating an energy beam. He had his hand pointed right at Z.

"How did you get here?!" asked Goku.

"A couple hours after you guys were supposed to show I snuck away from that stupid picnic and followed you here." Said Vegeta. 

"Vegeta! What did she do to you?!" said Goku flying up to him.

"She hasn't done anything...yet!"

"She has no right to die!" yelled Goku.

"Kakaraot, don't be foolish! She is almost as strong as you and I at the age 8! If we let her live then she will just get stronger and stronger and eventually wipe out the world! Is that what you want to happen to your planet?!"

"Vegeta! She has changed her mind and decided to live on Earth like you." said Goku.

"Kakaraot, do you realize that she can all read go Super Saiyan 3! Like I said before if we don't get rid of her now she will destroy us all!"

"Kakaraot don't listen to him!" Z yelled up, "He's too stupid to realize that he can't kill me!"

"What do you mean?" asked Krillin.

"You heard him say that I can all ready go Super Saiyan 3 so if I have to I can do that." Explained Z.

Z flew up to where Goku and Vegeta were.

"This fool has hated me since the beginning of time" said Z.

"You mean you knew from before?!" said Goku and Krillin at the same time.

"Yep! About nine years ago Vegeta snuck away and came out here. I'm not sure what he was getting away from, I think he was.." Z didn't finish because Vegeta cut in.

"I was just flying around" he yelled.

"Oh, up yours! What kind of idiot goes flying around for fun with blood dripping down his face?!" said Z, "Well, I helped him get back on his feet. He doesn't want to admit that he needed help though."

"That's Vegeta" muttered Krillin.

Vegeta how had apparently herd moved his hand from Z to Krillin. Goku punched him as hard as he could in the face.

"What the heck was that for!" he yelled.

"Vegeta if you don't stop, your going to do something that you'll regret." Said Goku.

"Fine Kacarate! Have it your way! But when she blows up this planet don't come to me!" said Vegeta flying away.

"Sorry about that" said Goku.

"It's fine" said Z.

"Well we had better get going. I'm sure our wives are going to kill us" said Krillin.

"See ya!" said Z.

Goku used his Instant Transmission to Krillin's house.

"Look! Daddy's home" came the voice Marine.

"Where have you been Krillin!" yelled 18.

"We, uh, went camping" answered Krillin.

Goku said good bye to Krillin then used Instant Transmission to get to his house.

"Mom! I'm sure he's fine!" said Gohan.

"No! Last time your dad didn't come home was because he was dead!" yelled Chichi.

Goten walked out of the hose with a soda in his hand. He looked up and saw Goku.

"Daddy!" said Goten, "Where did you go?"

"Goku?" said Chichi coming out of the house.

Goku told them about how they met another Saiyan.

This probobly isn't the greatest story but I'm glad if you read it. I'm going to be making more and I'll try to make them better.


	2. Another Evil

Authors note: No one seems to really like this story but I'll just continue it for fun. If anyone does read my story then, well, I hope you like it. I won't write this in the story but if your wondering my characters real name isn't Z. She doesn't like to be called by her real name, which is Zarta. I don't own DBZ 

Several month past since Goku and Krillin had found Z in the forest. Ever since then, she had come over to the Sons house almost every day. She, Goten and Trunks got along very well. They were always sparring, or racing, or exploring in the woods. One of those days, Goku taught them Instant Transmision. My story begins one nice day at the Sons house. Z, Goten, and Trunks were out exploring in the woods.

"Hey! Look at this!" yelled Goten who had gone ahead of the others. He was looking up at fort that was at the top of a huge tree.

"Wow! Cool!" said Trunks when he caught up with Goten.

"Everyone! Food" came Chichi's voice from the house.

"Yeah!" yelled Goten and Trunks. 

They ran to the house for the food that smelled delicious. Z came in the house a couple of minutes later. For some reason she hadn't run. Trunks and Goten had all ready finished a whole plate of food and were working on their second.

"What's wrong?" asked Trunks, taking a quick break from eating.

"Nothing!" Z snapped.

Trunks shrugged and went back to eating.

By the time they were done there was no food left. Goten and Trunks had eaten 12 plates of food and 6 bowls of soup! But Z had only eaten 3 plates and 1 bowl of soup.

"Is something wrong" asked Chichi with concern. It wasn't like a Saiyan to eat so little.

"I'm fine!" Z snapped again, "Why does everyone think that something's wrong with me?!"

"You haven't been acting like your self all day!" said Goten.

Z didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say.

"Oh well. Let's go back to that cool fort!" said Trunks jumping up then running out the door. Goten quickly followed, but Z just walked and got left behind.

Goten and Trunks flew to the top of the tree and into the fort.

"Wow! It has a table!" said Goten surprised.

"And a couch!" said Trunks.

"This is really cool!" said Goten.

"Maybe someone left it! So we can have it!" said Trunks getting excited. It would be so cool to have the fort. It could be their secret hide out that only they knew about!

"Hey! Where's Z?" asked Goten.

They looked out the window of the fort and saw Z just walking up to the tree.

"Come on Z! This is a really cool fort!" yelled down Trunks.

Z hesitated but then flew up to the fort. She looked around at the inside of the fort.

"Uhh. Yeah. It's… cool." She said lamely.

She turned around continuing to look at the fort. Her eyes fell into Trunks's.

"Who are you!?!" He yelled suddenly.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" said Z.

"That's Z" said Goten.

"No it's not, Goten!" yelled Trunks.

"What do you mean?" asked Goten wondering what Trunks's excuse was.

"Look into her eyes!" Trunks said pointing at her.

Goten looked into her eyes like Trunks said. At first all he saw was her eyes but then he noticed that they were green, as if she were a Super Saiyan, but her hair wasn't golden.

"Your right, Trunks!" said Goten getting into his fighting position.

"I… uhh… what are you guys talking about?" said the fake Z, trying to sound like she didn't understand what was going on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"I sense a disturbance." Said Dende to Mr. Popo.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Popo, worried.

Dende didn't answer right away because he was concentrating. "It's… Z!" he said suddenly.

"Is she OK?" asked Mr. Popo.

"She seems fine it's just that… she suddenly got a ton of energy." Answered Dende, "She has so much energy that I can't tell what's going on down there."

"Did she turn into a Super Saiyan?" asked Mr. Popo.

"No! She's stronger than that!" answered Dende quickly, "The weird thing is… is that she's a couple of miles away from Goten and Trunks!"

Mr. Popo thought nothing of that but then remembered that she had come to the look out earlyer that morning. "Didn't she say she was going to spend the day at the son's house?"

"Exactly! I have a bad fealing about this, Mr. Popo!" said Dende

Dende spun around. Goten and Trunks showed up where he was staring a second later.

"Dende! There's something wrong!" Yelled Trunks.

"I know! I can sense Z down in the middle of the river!" said Dende.

"Someone has been acting like Z!" said Goten.

Dende thought. "It doesn't make any sense!" he yelled.

Suddenly they couldn't sense Z anymore.

"She disappeared!" said Goten.

"No! She's just lost allot of energy so it's not as easy to sense her!" Said Dende.

Goten and Trunks tried harder to find her. She was laying on the edge of the river.

"Why isn't she moving!?" yelled Trunks.

"I don't know! Maybe she's hurt! Why don't you guys go get her?" said Dende.

"OK" said Goten. He put his middle and index fingers to his forehead then disappeared. Trunks did the same, seconds later.

Goten and Trunks reappeared in front of Z. She was laying face down on the beach, naked! They grabbed her and took her back to the look out.

"Is she OK?" asked Mr. Popo.

"I don't know." Said Goten.

"She needs some cloths!" said Trunks.

Mr. Popo took her and then went in and dressed her.

Goten, Trunks, Dende, and Mr. Popo wait for three hours then Z woke up.

Z rubbed her head. "Wha… What's going on?" she asked.

"We found you on the beach!" said Goten.

"Oh yeah! I remember what happened now!" said Z.

"What?!" asked Goten wondering why he found one of his best friends on the beach naked.

~ Flash back begins now ~

Z put her middle and index fingers to her forehead then disappeared. She reappeared at the look out. 

"Hello Z!" said Mr. Popo, "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing. I guess I'm kinda board." She answered.

"Do you have anything planned today?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Yeah! I'm going to Goten's house today!" said Z excitedly.

"That'll be fun." Said Dende.

"Oh! Hey Dende!" said Z turning around.

"Why aren't you at Goten's house yet?" asked Dende.

"I would be but I thought it was kinda early." Said Z looking up at the pink and light blue sky. "Well I gotta get going! I just stopped by to see ifyou guys had a minute to talk." She put her fingers to her forehead and disappeared. She had gone back to her home for some breakfast before leaving again.

She grabbed a wooden bowl and started filling it with all different berries from the forest. When she was done gathering them, she sat down to eat them. She threw her head back and started pooring the berries in her mouth. Suddenly someone behind her grabbed her and threw her in a cage before she could do anything. 

She was about to jump out but the person slammed the door shut.

"You Saiyans are the easiest things to capture when your eating!" said the person.

"Who are you!?" yelled Z.

"My name is Zetall" said the person, "And your name is Z!"

Z was shocked that he knew her name and that she was a Saiyan. She finally found some words.

"How do you know my name and that I'm…"

"A Saiyan" Zetall finished for her, "I herd you and your friends talking about the Saiyan race. But what interests me most is that you don't use your real name! You just have everyone call you Z!"

"I don't like my real name!" yelled Z.

"I think your lying! You were a very important person to all of the Saiyans and if you use your real name, you're in danger!" Yelled Zetall.

Z didn't say or think anything. She was afraid that this monster would be able to read minds and she wasn't going to give him any information.

"Fine! If you won't tell me then I'll squeeze it out of your friends!" said Zetall calmly.

Z looked at him in horror. He was going to do something terrible to Trunks and Goten.

Zetall started using magic to make him look and sound like Z. Z tried to avoid eye contact because she noticed that his eyes were green, so if he didn't see her eyes he wouldn't change his. Z began tugging and pulling on the bars but had no luck to break the cage.

"You won't be able to break that cage no matter what" said Zetall.

"Why!?" asked Z.

"Because it's made of the hardest and strongest medal in the universe!" he answered then picked up the cage and dropped it in the middle of the rapids.

The floor of the river was so far down that the whole cage was under water. The cage was so heavy that it didn't move in the fast rapids. Z tugged and pulled on the cage bars with all of her might but it did nothing.

"Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe this cage can't be broken." Thought Z.

Z decided that she needed to try harder. She turned into a Super Saiyan and pulled on the bars. Again it did nothing. Then she went Super Saiyan 2 and tugged on the bars. Still it did nothing. "Fine!" thought Z, "There's no way I won't be able to break it as a Super Saiyan 3!" So she turned into a Super Saiyan 3, but the bars wouldn't budge.

Z sat on the floor of the cage. She used all off her strength but nothing happened. Z began feeling light headed after not breathing for so long. "If only I was bigger." She thought. Then it hit her. That was it! She could use that little trick that Goku's father came up with and turn herself into an Oozaru. (I'm not sure what that called.) It made perfect sense! She would become so big that the cage would have to break!

She created the energy ball that would give off a light that would be allot like the moons light. She threw it up to the top of the cage and looked at it. Not long after, she started transforming. Her feet became ape like. Her body began having fur all over. Her face began looking like an apes. Then she began to grow in size. She was squished in the small cage but she kept growing. Soon she broke out of the cage. But the rapids were so strong that she fell over and was sent down the river.

She was sent so far away from the energy ball that she began turning back into her normal self. When she was fully back to normal she tried many times to escape from the river but it was moving so fast that she couldn't. She was lucky if she could keep her head above water for more than half a second. After about 20 minutes of being thrown around, the river settled and Z was washed up on shore.

~ Flash back ends now ~ 

"So I don't remember anything after that." Said Z who had been telling her story.

"So the person that is at my house is the guy that put you in the cage?" asked Goten.

"I guess so." Said Z.

"We have to find some stuff out about that guy!" said Dende.

Everyone looked at Dende, curious to here what he had to say.

"He obviously wants something! But we have to find out what!" said Dende.

"How about we talk about this after we eat the food I just put on the table." Said Mr. Popo.

"Yeah! " Yelled Trunks, Goten and Z.

As they were running in, Trunks stomped on Z tail which was dragging behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in pain, "WHAT THE HEL, WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!!???????" Z slapped Trunks on the head then grabbed her tail and started blowing on it.

"OOOWWW!!!! I was just making sure it was you and not that fake guy!" yelled Trunks.

OK. In case your wondering, they're only like 7. And you know that when they turn into an Oozaru they lose their cloths unless they're wearing Saiyan armor, and Z isn't! Please review. 


	3. Sorry

Um… I don't know how that other chapter got there! The thing says that since it's my last chapter I can't remove it or the whole story will go, so I'll just have this here until I get around to writing the next chapter! …If you care! 


	4. Mind Thieve

Authors note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've had so much homework lately!!! I'll try to update my stories as often as possible!

Dende managed to get all of the Z fighters up to the look out. They explained what was going on to everyone when they arived.

"Great!" yelled Krillin, "I thought we finally got a break from all of these villains!"

"Is there anything else we know?! Anything we can use to our advantage?!" asked Goku.

"No! Nothing!" said Dende.

"Well maybe we can launch a surprise attack on him and defeat him before he knows it!!!" said Goku.

"We can't attack him now!!!" yelled Vegeta.

"Why not." Asked everyone.

"We don't know what he's capable of!!! He could see threw the back of his head for all we know!!!"

"Then what are we supposed to do, Vegeta!? Sit around and watch him?" yelled Krillin.

"No! I think Vegeta means that we should figure it out from what we all ready know!" said Gohan.

Vegeta didn't give any sign that he was listening.

"OK… so what do we know?" asked Piccolo.

"Well…" said Gohan slowly, "He seems to be after Z. He thinks you're an important person to the saiyans, is that true?"

Z looked at her feet. "I was."

"What do you mean you _were_?" asked Krillin.

Vegeta now showed interest.

"Well there are only three sayians left so there is no reason for importance in that." She said.

"Well what were you?" asked Goten.

"A princess?" asked Trunks.  
"No. I was Supreme Saiyan." She answered.

Everyone except Vegeta thought nothing of it.

"What do you mean your Supreme Saiyan!!??" he yelled picking Z up by the shirt.

"What do you mean what do I mean!? I'm Supreme Saiyan!" she yelled, then punched him in the stomach so he would let go.

"Not possible!!! The Supreme Saiyan was killed along with all the others when Freeza blew up the planet!!!" yelled Vegeta.

Z eyes narrowed show how much of an idiot Vegeta really was. "I, daughter of the Supreme Saiyan, was gone when Vegeta blew up!!! I was on another planet doing an errand for my sick mother. Whaen I came back the planet was gone and so was Freeza!!! At first I set out to find him and get him back but then my ship got knocked off course on I landed on another planet. My ship was badly damaged and was stuck there. The day I got my ship fixed and planned to leave, the people on the planet gave me some food to take with me. After eating it I turned into a 5-year-old. After a year of searching I found planet Earth." She explained.

"Cool!" said Trunks and Goten.

"So how far from king or queen is that?" asked Piccolo.

"One rank." answered Z, "One rank above king or queen."

"Cool! That means you're more important than my dad!" said Trunks.

"SHE IS NOT MORE IMPORTANT THAT ME!!!!!!!!!" yelled Vegeta.

"Don't you guys think it would be more important to concentrate on our problem?!" said Krillin.

"Why would Zetall care about Z real name though?" asked Dende. 

"Maybe…" started Goku, "He wants the Supreme Saiyan dead and only knows her name."

"That makes sense." Said Gohan.

"Why would he want Z dead?!" asked Goten.

"Z! Is there anything very important that you've worked on in the past and hid it?" asked Piccolo.

"No. I don't think so." Said Z thinking.

None of the Z fighters could figure it out. If Z wasn't hiding anything thaen why was Zetall after her?! Then a thought came to Vegeta.

"What?!" asked Trunks.

"If you really are a Supreme Saiyan then you have unnaturally strong powers!" he said.

"So?" asked Goku.

"You idiot, Kakaraott!!! If she's the strongest, of course he's after her! He probably want's he power!" yelled Vegeta.

Z eyes grew wide. That made perfect sense! She couldn't believe that Vegeta was actually right for once.

"I'm here!" they all heard a voice.

They looked over the edge of the look out and saw Zetall flying up toward them.

"I'm here to fight the one you call Z!" he yelled.

Z got into her fighting position then stood back up strait. It would be better for them to fight some where away from everyone.

"OK. I'll fight you if we can go some where else." Said Z.

"Hehe! OK! It doesn't matter to me where we fight!" he said.

"What are you doing Z! We should fight him together." Yelled Goten.

"Yeah! We'd be much stronger if we fight together!" yelled Trunks.

"Z! It's a trick! He's going to get you to fight so he can steal your power!" yelled Piccolo but Z wasn't listening.

She used Instant Transmission to take them to a place where no one was. Then Goten and Trunks used IT to go to the same place but far enough away so they wouldn't get involved in the fight.

Z and Zetall were floating 100 feet n the air staring at each other, then at the same times they charged each other. Z went Super Saiyan and began to fight but then saw that he was allot stronger that her and she wouldn't last long so she turned into a SS2. They seemed to be equal like that so she decided to finish him off and went Super Saiyan 3. 

They fought hard. Punching and kicking and blocking and dodging. Goten and Trunks were cheering her on as she was obviously winning. Until Z threw a punch at his head but he dodged it by teleporting behind her. Before she had a chance to turn around a yellow beam came out of his eyes. When it hit Z she couldn't move and it looked like she was being electrocuted.

"Z!" Goten yelled then started flying towards them, Trunks followed close behind. On their way they both went SS.

Z then became an SS2. Then just an Super Saiyan. By that time Goten and Trunks reached Zetall and punched him from behind causing the beams from his eyes dissapear. Z fell to the ground hard in her normal state and unconscious. Goten and Trunks were both fighting Zetall in anger.

Goku and everyone else had been watching the fight from the look out with their eyes closed. They now saw Z laying on the ground and Goten and Trunks losing to Zetall as Super Saiyans. Goku quickly used IT and grabbed Goten, Trunks and Z abd took them back to the look out.

"What'd you do that for?!" yelled Goten still angry.

"You guys could've gotten your selves seriously hurt!" said Goku.

"We were doing fine!!!" yelled Goten, now with tears in his eyes and looking at Z laying on the ground with blood dripping out of the corners of her eyes and lips.

"You guys wouldn't have been able to beat him by yourselves before and you can't now! He's changed!" said Dende.

"He looked the same to me!" said Trunks.

"Yes. But he has become stronger." Said Dende.

"Ssstrogerr?!" stuttered Krillin.

"What do you mean?!" asked Vegeta.

"I think he somehow tapped into Z's memory and stole her power to become a Super Saiyan and used the power for him self!" said Dende.

Well there you go! I know this chapter was quite a bit shorter that the other ones but I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review. 


	5. Meet Shasta

Authors note: Sorry I haven't been posting as much! I've been having problems getting on the site!!! Here's then next chapter! Enjoy!!!

"What do you mean!?!?" yelled Trunks.

"Well That's just what I think happened but I may not be right." Said Dende.

"I hate to say it but I think you are right!" said Goku.

Everyone looked at him.

"Didn't you notice that Z's power dropped by a huge amount!?" he said.

"But that's because she went from Super Saiyan 3 to normal" protested Goten.

"No. Even normal she didn't seem as powerful!" said Piccolo.

"Hahahahahaha!!! It looks like your mighty Saiyan is too weak to even fight now!!!" laughed Vegeta.

"Vegeta!!! Now is not the time!!!" yelled Bulma.

"Shut up, woman!!! I wouldn't expect such a low life race to understand!!!" he yelled still laughing.

Bulma pulled out a frying pan and whacked Vegeta over the head causing him to bend down, clutching his head in pain.

"Now what are we supposed to do?!" asked Krillin.

"Goku can go Super Saiyan 3!!! He could beat him!!! Z was winning!!!" said Piccolo.

"That wouldn't wok!!! Zetall is much stronger now!!!" said Gohan.

All of the Z fighter talked and argued about what they were going to do. They would have kept going but Mr. Popo came and said that Z was waking up. They all walked into the room were she had ben sleeping and found her rubber her eyes.

Z felt different and yet the same. She remembered everything. She knew everyone that was standing around. But she felt like she didn't know who she was. Her power didn't seem to be her's.

"Z! Are you OK?!" asked Goten.

"I guess." Said Z lamely.

"Dende thinks that your not able to turn into a Super Saiyan anymore!!!" said Trunks.

Z heard but showed no sign that she did. "That's it!!!" thought Z, "That's what I don't recognize!!! What if I can't go Super Saiyan? Then what?"

"Well, there's only way to find out!" said Gohan.

Z got the point and began raising her power level to become a Super Saiyan. She had difficulty though. For a couple of seconds she thought that it wouldn't happen and she would just be a stupid weak Saiyan! A disgrace to the entire race! And the laughter she would receive from Vegeta. But then her hair turned gold and her eyes turned green. There was a sigh of relive from her and almost everyone else. She tried raising her power more to see if she could go Super Saiyan 2. But it didn't happen. She was the same age of Goten and Trunks and had the same power.

"Hahahahaha…!" started Vegeta but Bulma had her frying pan with her.

"Well at least it's something!" said Goku.

Z stared at the floor in shame. 

"Don't worry, Z!" said Trunks, "I'll bet if all of us fight together we'll defiantly be able to win!"

Z face lit up. That wasn't a bad idea. If all of them fought at their best, there was no way they could loose.

"Hey everybody!!! Trunks came up with an idea!!!" said Z.

Everyone looked at them.

"We should gang up on him!!! If we all fight are best, we can't loose!" she said.

"Is there any other choice" asked Krillin.

"What's wrong with this one!?!?" asked Goten.

"Well… it's just that… you know… I'm not very strong… I'd just be I your way." He said.

Z smacked her forehead.

"He kind of has a point." Said Piccolo, "last time it took a Super Saiyan 3 to start beating him and now he's that much stronger!!!"

"But added up all together and at our best we equal more than a Super Saiyan 3!!!" said Z.

"I'm just saying that maybe there's a better plan than that! Instead of a whole group of Super Saiyans how about a REALLY one!!!" said Piccolo.

"Oh great!!! First Kakarot is obsesses with it now the green man is!!!" said Vegeta.

"What?" asked Z.

"Fusion!" said Goten and Trunks together.

"What!?!?"

"It's when two people join body's and (Bla Bla Bla You know it all ready!)" said Goku.

"Hmmmm" said Z.

"Goten and Trunks know it all ready! How about they do it!" said Dende.

"No. I think Z should do it! She has the most fighting experience!" said Goku.

"Does not! I do!" muttered Vegeta.

"But with who?!" asked Dende.

"With one of the boys I supose." Said Goku.

"Can you do that!?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know!" said Goku.

"Wouldn't the result be better if it was full Saiyan and not ¾?" asked Z.

"Yes, but You have to be about the same size as the other person. I don't think it would work if you and Vegeta fused!" said Goku.

"What!?" Why me!?!?" yelled Vegeta.

"Because your shorter that me!!!" said Goku.

"Oh! So now you're the greatest Saiyan because you're the tallest!?!?" yelled Vegeta.

"No! I never said that!!!"

"But you were thinking it!!!"

"How do you know what I think!?!"

"It's not too hard to get through you, Kakarot!!!"

"Oh yeah! Well I know what your always thinking about!!! Getting stronger to beat me!!! That must mean I'm better!!!"

"Your going to regret that!!!" yelled Vegeta then jumped on top of Goku.

"I'm glad I'm not going to fuse with either of them" whispered Z to Goten and Trunks.

"I wonder how those two ever agreed on fusing!" said Dende.

"Hey! I don't have to fuse with either of you! I was going to fuse with my friend, Shasta!" yelled Z.

Goku and Vegeta stopped fighting but kept their poses, and looked at Z. So did everyone else.

"There's ANOTHER Saiyan!?!?!" they all yelled.

"Yep" said Z.

"Looks like Vegeta has another problem to worry about." Said Piccolo.

"How many more Saiyans are there!?!?!" yelled Vegeta.

"Umm… I don't know!" said Z.

"Can we go with you to get your friend" asked Goten.

"I guess." Said Z.

"Yippee!!!"

Then Trunks, Goten and Z used Instant Transmission and appeared in a forest that looked allot like the one Z lived in. They walked for a minute then saw someone that looked allot like Trunks when he was a Super Saiyan. She was punching and kicking the air. Goten and Trunks were wondering why she needed to be a Super Saiyan to simply punch and kick the air. But Z knew that she had used her energy to create about 150 times gravity around her.

"Hey Shasta!" said Z walking threw the barrier to were the extra gravity was.

"Who are your friends/" asked Shasta.

"This is Goten and Trunks! They're half Saiyans!" said Z.

"Wow! What happened to you?! You seem weeker." Said Shasta turning back to normal and changing the gravity back.

Z explained to her about how Zetall stole her ability to go Super Saiyan 2 and 3. And that she wanted to fuse with her.

"Cool! I've been itching for a good fight! Let's go!" said Shasta. 

Goten and Trunks used IT to go back to the look out and Shasta grabbed onto Z and she did IT.

When they reappeared Vegeta took one look at Shasta and started laughing.

"So! You've brought another weakling to fuse with!" laughed Vegeta, "Maybe both of you are so weak it will take away from your power instead of adding onto it!!!"

Goku walked up to him, quickly turned into a Super Saiyan 3 and punched Vegeta as hard as he could in the face. Vegeta went flying off the end of the look out and back to Earth.

"Kakarot's going to teach us how to fuse!" said Z excitedly. 

Then they walked into a room and Goku demonstrated the fusion technique.

That's it! I hope you like my new character, Shasta. I thought her up when I read someone's story who's user name was Shasta. Hope you don't mind! Please review. 


	6. Meet ShastZ

Authors note: Sorry it's been so long since I've written anything, I've haven't been able to get onto fanfiction 'til now. But here's the next chapter of Another Saiyan!

It had been 2 ½ hours of practicing the fusion technique. Z and Shasta caught on pretty quickly mainly because they were eager to fight Zetall. Shasta was now a whole level ahead of Z but the 2 of them would make a powerful being anyway. 

Out of the 2 ½ hours they had had it right for about ½ an hour. Goku thought they were ready to try and fuse for real. He knew that they would mess up at least the first two times because he and Vegeta and Goten and Trunks had done so. It would be extremly rare for them to get it right on the first try.

They went out to almost the edge of the lookout to do the dance in front of everybody. They started out perfect and the second that they were supposed to fuse a kai blast hit Shasta from behind. Saddly enough they still fused but obviously didn't become who they were supposed to. 

After the blinding flash of light had cleared, two people appeared at the edge of the lookout.

"So it didn't work." Said Gohan.

It didn't take him long to realize how wrong he was. There stood Vegeta with a huge smirk on his face and laughing to hard to do anything else.

"Huh?… What happened?" said the other person who sounded like Z and Shasta, "Nnno! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

There stood, next to Vegeta who was still laughing, an extremely fat girl with way too small of a head and big dog like ears.

The girl attempted to attack Vegeta but was so fat that she moved at about an inch per hour. Then she tried to fly but her weight brought her crashing to the floor which made Vegeta laugh even harder.

The girl was so mad that her power began to raise. First Super Saiyan, then SS2, then SS3, then SS4, the there was a huge energy blast. Everyone went flying off the lookout. There was a light so bright that no one could see a thing. Two girls flew out of the light and Vegeta was getting the beating of his life. One second he was laoughing the next he couldn't breath because two hands were so tightly wrapped around his kneck. Then it went black and he couldn't remember a thing after that. (Luckily this story isn't from his point of veiw so you won't have to miss everything!)

Goku flew in and threw the two girls off to keep them from actually killing Vegeta, but everyone else found it funny, even Trunks.

The light was back to normal and things didn't seem to go as fast anymore. On the ground lay Vegeta, cloths ripped up, blood dripping from his eyes, mouth, arms, and legs, and beat up so badly that that his kai was almost to low to sense.

Behind him lay Shasta and Z, coughing from the smoke.

"How did that work?! That wasn't even close half an hour!" Gohan screeched.

Goku thought to think if he remembered being told anything about this.

"It's obvious!" said Piccolo, "The girl they transformed into was so angry that it split them apart. Since that girl was really the two of them, they were the ones that were mad. They both released so much energy, that it filled too much space between them for them to remain one being."

"Can that be?" asked Videl to herself.

Goten and Trunks had questioned looks on their faces showing that they didn't understand any of it.

Gohan nodded his had in agreement with Piccolo's theory.

"Well… now that that Vegeta is unconscious we can try the fusion again." Said Z.

"Umm. I don't know if you can do that." Answered Piccolo.

"What!? Why not!?" yelled Shasta.

"Well… normally you have to wait an hour after the fusion is over to do it again." Said Piccolo.

"But we were only fused for, like, 10 minutes!" said Z.

"I know but it still might not work."

"Well… would it hurt to try?" asked Shasta.

"I guess not."

At that Z and Shasta jumped back and lined up and began the fusion dance.

"Fuuuuuuuuu-sion! Ha!"

Their index fingers extended and touched but nothing happened.

"Damn!" yelled Z

"No need to worry. The world will still be here in an hour." Gohan assured them.

"Gohan. In case you haven't noticed, A SIMPLE ENERGY BLAST FROM THIS GUY COULD BLOW UP THE PLANET!!!!!!!" screamed Z.

"He can't be that strong!"

"It took an SS3 to start beating him and now he's 2 whole Super Saiyan levels stronger!" yelled Z again.

"…Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"

Everyone falls over anime style.

The hour went by fast and the planet was still there. 

"OK. You guys ready?" asked Piccolo.

They responded by getting up and walking towards the end of the look out.

"Fuuuuuuuu-sion! Ha!" the both yelled.

There was a bright flash and when it has passed someone else was in the place of Shasta and Z. The kid appeared to be a worrier. She had the fusion cloths except the top part that's normally open like a vest was closed.

"What's your name?" asked Goku.

"Shast-Z" answered the Saiyan.

She began to stretch her legs and punch and kick the air. When she was done testing her strength she hovered above the look out a few feet. She threw her head to the side and said "If you wonna see the best fight ever, you better follow me!" and at that she took off at full speed in the direction she sensed Zetall.

He was in a town slowly torturing everyone.

"Hey!" yelled Shast-Z, "Why don't ya fight me instead!?"

I know it was short and I'll hurry to get the next chapter up as long as I can still get onto fanfiction.


	7. Begining of the End

Authors note: I'm finally able to upload stories again. I'm changing the way I spell Z. It's going to be Zi from now on but I don't think I'll go back and change it on all of the other chapters. Enjoy!

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before… though you look a little familiar." He said floating up to her and leaving the people.

"I'm Shast-Z! Your worst nightmare!" she answered calmly.

"Hmmm…"

"Well! Are we gonna fight or just stair at each other all day!" Shast-Z said with a smile.

"OK" he said flying towards her.

"Not here!' she said before he could do anything, "There's too many people." She said pointing down to all the people running around and screaming then quickly put her hand on his shoulder and used Instant Transmission getting them to the middle of nowhere.

"Now it's the beginning of the end, Zetall!" Shast-Z warned him.

She flew at full speed towards him and began t fight. That caught him off guard but after he was ready to fight he was tough.

He punched her in the face then hit her in the stomach and knocked her to the ground. The dust flew every where and there was a big crater in the ground.

"So this is my worst nightmare!? Pathetic!" laughed Zetall.

"Are you kidding!? I'm not even started!" answered Shast-Z

She teleported up to where he was and thought about what kind of attack to pull. She began to throw punches wildly at his face which he didn't have time to block, then telliported a few feet above him and shot a ki blast at him sending him fly towards the ground. He stopped himself before hitting the ground and looked back up at his opponent.

"Your better than I thought. Maybe you will be a challenge" he said.

The smile on Shast-Z's face disappeared. "Maybe a challenge? I just nearly knocked him to the ground and he says I'm not a challenge!?" thought Shast-Z in rage. She glared down at him.

"Well" she thought, "I did take a SS3 to beat him before and now he's even stronger. But not stronger than me!"

He telliported up to where she was. Shast-Z began to power up. Her Ki became visible around her. Her hair began to wave wildly and her eyes flashed back and forth between green and black. At last she gave out the last bit of ki needed. Her hair was too long so it stayed down but it was now golden and 3D looking.

Goku and everyone else now arrived a good distance away from the action.

"Wow!" said Goku, "She's just a super Saiyan but has the power of a Super Saiyan 3!"

Everyone else felt the power and was also amazed. Even Vegeta! Though he didn't show it.

Shast-Z began fighting with Zetall again. She kneed him in the stomach and dug her elbow into his back. (they show that in the show, like Vegeto vs. Super Buu) Zetall coughed up some blood but Shast-Z didn't stop her attack. She then telliported up a few feet and sent a strong ki blast sending him flying into the ground.

She looked down at the new crater and smiled. She knew he wasn't gone. That was way too easy. As the dust began to clear she saw him laying on the ground attempting to get up. She flew down as fast as she could and rammed her head right in his stomach. He coughed up more blood. Shast-Z put her foot on his chest and began to press down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Zetall screamed in pain.

He laid back trying to stand the pain because he couldn't get up. He was waiting for the perfect moment. Then it came. Shast-Z took a moment to laugh at how easy it was and when she did she wasn't pressing down on his chest.

Quickly he grabbed her leg and twisted it all the way around. Now Shast-Z was the one screaming in pain.

"Hehehehehe!!!" he laughed at her face and how she was acting.

"Oh no!" cried Dende.

"Can you heal her?" asked Trunks with wide eyes.

"If I can get over there…" he answered.

Goku put his hand on Dende's shoulder and used IT to get them over to where the fight was. Goku stood in front of Zetall so he couldn't hurt Shast-Z or Dende. His plan was to block him long enough for Dende to completely heal Shast-Z.

"Who the hell are you" Zetall yelled at Goku in anger.

"I am Goku"

"I don't care! Now get out of my way so I can get back to my fight!" he yelled.

Goku didn't budge except for the glance back at Dende to see how much more time he needed. That gave it away to Zetall and he grabbed Goku by the head and threw him back behind him. Goku slid across the ground leaving a trail behind him.

"Trying to cheat by healing you friend, are you!?" Zetall said evilly looking down at Dende.

Goku got up. Blood ran down his face from a bunch of cuts. He ran forward and into Zetall knocking him to the ground before he could do anything to Dende.

"WHY YOU…" Zetall clenched his fist in anger. Is ki was growing stronger by the second.

Goku quickly went Super Saiyan 3. Suddenly Zetall wasn't so anger any more.

"So. You can do that little trick too." He said with an evil smile.

Goku took a step back. He had to think of something to do. He knew what was coming next. The same beam that he used to take Zi's power. Goku decided to try and talk to stall for Dende some more.

"So. What is that beam called? The one you used to take Zi's power that made you a whole lot stronger" asked Goku.

The evil smile still on Zetall's face. "I call it the Power Beam"

Goku nodded and quickly glanced back at Dende. Shast-Z's leg was back to normal but she still had all of her cuts and bruises.

While Goku was looking back, Zetall used his Power Beam because Goku was still a SS3.

"Nooooo!!!" he heard someone yell and the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground and saw the Power Beam hit a rock. Shast-Z had knocked him out of the way.

Goku and Shast-Z stared at each other for a moment but didn't say anything. Goku had a look in his eyes and on his face that thanked Shast-Z and she just smiled back at him. She was the one that finally broke the silence. "Thanks for healing me. You should go back now."

And they did. Goku used IT to get Dende and himself back to the others. No Shast-Z wasn't completely healed but at least her leg was facing the right way now.

Shast-Z turned her attention back to Zetall. "I'm going to finish you before you can hurt my friends anymore!" 


End file.
